


Jealousy

by StereksLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Beacon Hills, Episode: s03e02 Chaos Rising, Full Moon, M/M, Pack, Vault - Freeform, Werewolves, Wolf Derek, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereksLove/pseuds/StereksLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What about you?” Derek asked. “Yeah if you want me to come-” Stiles answered but Derek cut him off. “Not you!” “Scott” Stiles said and pointed at Scott and then back at Derek to hide his embarrassment. “I don't know about Erica, but if Boyd's still alive we have to do something” Scott said and turned to Peter. Peter sighed and turned away. “We have to try” Scott added. “But?” Derek recognized the tone. “Who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This plays in Season 3 Episode 2 Chaos rising, when Derek, Peter, Stiles and Scott plan how to save Boyd and Erica.

“I'll get through the wall. Who's following me down?” Derek asked, looking around, his gaze landed on Peter.   
“Don't look at me. I am not up to fight at speed yet. And honestly, with Isaac out of commission, you don't look like a very good answer for yourself.”   
Peter replied. “So we just let them die?!” Derek yelled. “One of them is already dead” Peter said. “We don't know that!” Derek answered.   
“Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of alphas! All of them killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back   
in your stomach, try to remember, that two of them combine bodies to one giant alpha. I am sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids.   
They're gonna be missed” Peter reminded Derek. “Can someone kill him again please?!” Stiles asked. Peter glared at him and turned to Derek. 

“Derek, seriously. Not worth the risk” “What about you?” Derek asked. “Yeah if you want me to come-” Stiles answered but Derek cut him off.  
“Not you!” “Scott” Stiles said and pointed at Scott and then back at Derek to hide his embarrassment. “I don't know about Erica, but if Boyd's  
still alive we have to do something” Scott said and turned to Peter. Peter sighed and turned away. “We have to try” Scott added. “But?” Derek   
recognized the tone. “Who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd”

*** 

“I am going” Derek told Stiles. Stiles, not looking up, waved with his hands. “Yeah” Derek frowned, coming to Stiles. “Is everything alright?”   
Derek asked and sat down with Stiles. ”Yeah” Stiles grumbled. “It's not. I can't go with you being mad at me. What if I die?” Derek said.  
Stiles turned away. “So, are you okay?” Derek asked again “Why don't you ask Scott” Stiles replied. “Are you jealous?!” Derek wondered.   
“What the hell do you expect? I am telling you I'd come and you say no, Scott!” Stiles yelled. Derek's face softened. “Hey... Look at me”   
Derek said and took Stiles face in his hands. “I said that because I am trying to protect, don't you get that? Stiles, you're a human and Scott is a werewolf,   
I can't lose you, okay? I love you” Derek said serious. Stiles sighed. “I am sorry. I overreacted. Of course, I know that” Stiles hugged Derek.   
“Everything alright now?” Derek whispered. “Yeah.” Stiles answered and kissed him. “I am better going, Scott's waiting.” Derek said and stood up.  
Before he could reach the door, Stiles called him back. “I love you too. Be careful.

And don't you dare to die!”


End file.
